Motilene
Motilene '''is 'Wellington Wells' primary fuel and main source of energy and power, and can be found in various places throughout the city.'' Motilene is a bright neon purple-colored liquid that contains a large amount of chemically bound energy (up to 17,3-20,3 kw/h of energy per liter) stored within it, which can be extracted to power things. History In the They Came From Below DLC, it is revealed that Motilene originated from outer space. The Thiomotilene crystals from which Motilene is refined were first discovered by Doctor Helen Faraday after she managed to create a portal through space and time leading to an alien planet populated by robots built by a long-dead alien civilization. After Dr. Faraday decided to dissect one of the robots to study its internal construction, she discovered its power source made up from Thiomotilene crystals. Shortly after, she developed a method to grow more of these crystals, along with a method to refine them into fuel, with the intent of using Motilene as a substitute (and eventually replacement) for Fossil Fuels, due to Wellington Wells being unable to import them from the outside world. Production Motilene is produced by harvesting special purple-colored Thiomotilene crystals which grow in caves underneath Wellington Wells. The crystals are then presumably ground down to into powder, which is then vaporized, sublimating it into gas, which is then re-sublimated into liquid and refined into Motilene. The now-liquid Motilene is then loaded into Power Cells, small canisters which consume the liquid while extract the energy from it, essentially functioning as high-powered batteries. For larger power needs. the Motilene is pooled into large vats and sent through underground pipelines which transport large quantities of the chemical throughout Wellington Wells. These pipelines connect to underground Distribution Nodes which distribute the chemical to nearby locations. Hazards Motilene emits a lethal, purple gaseous vapor which can cause intoxication, unconsciousness and death to anyone who happens to come into contact with it. The chemical is also flammable and volatile, making it highly explosive. Function Motilene acts as Wellington Wells' substitute/replacement for Fossil Fuels and is used to power all houses, businesses, installations and machines in Hamlyn Village, be it through the use of Motilene Power cells or through entire pipelines worth of the liquid. The Garden District was originally also powered by Motilene, however, the supply to that area was cut off a long time ago and the distribution system there has fallen into disrepair. Some places still have power, although there is a limited supply. The player can use Motilene as a crafting ingredient to power torches and other devices or weapons. In order to obtain Motilene, the player must first obtain an empty power cell and bring it to a Motilene Dispenser to refill it. Sometimes the player can find power cells that are already full. Motilene can also be obtained by harvesting it through the use of a Motilene Harvester on a Motilene leak or spill. The Harvester is first given to the player during the quest The Faraday Cage. Trivia *Thiomotilene presumably gets its name from the fictional compound Thiotimoline that was conceived by a biochemist and sceince fiction author Isaac Asimov. Gallery MotelineCrystal1.png|Motilene chrystals. MotelineCrystal2.png Caves.png MoreCrystals.png Category:Stub Category:Ingredients Category:Items